Hello, Goodbye Jongin
by starlight 9493
Summary: Hey Kyungsoo, hey. Biarkan aku memberi tahumu tentang sebuah permainan yang sedang kumainkan. / Aku benci membuatmu menangis sayang. Aku benci. Kaisoo!


Starlight 9493

Kaisoo- Hello, Goodbye Jongin

.

.

Mesin pesawat menderu sebagai protes ketika ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari gravitasi yang menariknya ke tanah. Setelah bebas, mesin itu berubah menjadi dengungan tenang yang lumayan enak didengar. Kyungsoo benci terbang karena sangat membuatnya ketakutan. Rasa takut muncul karena Kyungsoo tak bisa mengendalikan hidupnya. Ada orang lain memegang kemudi, dan Kyungsoo hanya menjadi penonton.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Ada hal istimewa yang membuatnya melompat ke pesawat dan terbang ke California. Kyungsoo akan menjumpai Jongin, sahabatnya. Sewaktu ia sedang mengamati awan-awan dibawah yang melindungi bumi dengan selimut putih bersih, pikirannya hanyut kembali kemasa anak-anak saat ia berumur tujuh tahun.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Nenek memanggil dari pintu depan. "Ada surat untukmu" Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena kegirangan. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo belum pernah mendapat surat!

Kyungsoo berlari secepat mungkin dan hampir menabrak Neneknya. "Pelan-pelan" kata Nenek sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo terkejut. Kyungsoo menerima paket, bukan hanya surat! Semuanya untuknya! Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dan merobek kertas cokelat pembungkus paket secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu siapa pengirimnya, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Toh ini semua memang untuknya; Hanya untuknya!

Kertas tissue berserakan ketika Kyungsoo melemparkannya ke lantai, dan ketika kertas tissue itu hampir habis, Kyungsoo melihatnya. Oh, ia tak dapat mempercayainya! Sebuah boneka Pororo berpelukan dengan Crong dan sebuah baju berwarna biru laut dengan rajutan berbentuk dua orang namja di sudutnya. Kyungsoo berteriak dan berdiri tegak, dan seketika itu ada sesuatu ke lantai. Kyungsoo diam dan melihat ke arah sepatunya. Ada sesuatu yang berkilauan, bentuknya bulat. Sekeping dolar perak tergeletak di kakinya. "Oh Nek... Lihatlah, Nenek lihat, sekeping dolar perak" Kyungsoo memungutnya dan merasakan logam dingin itu di tangannya. Uang itu hampir sebesar telapak tangannya!

Aku lihat Nenek menatapku. Ia bersedekap, kepalanya bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang karena gembira. "Itu dari Jongin. Kau ingat dia? Ia mengirim hadiah ulang tahun untukmu" katanya datar.

Oh Jongin, sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya, setidaknya sebelum Jongin pindah ke California. Ingin mewujudkan impiannya katanya.

"Betulkah, Nek? Yang benar?! Ini dari Jongin?!"

Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Jongin. Ia sudah tidak bertemu Jongin sejak berusia 4 tahun, dan sebetulnya Kyungsoo tak terlalu ingat kepadanya. Tetapi Kyungsoo memiliki khayalan tentang dirinya yang selama ini ia impikan. Menurut khayalan Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah seorang kesatria putih diatas kuda cantik dan ia selalu, memanggil Kyungsoo Malaikat.

Dan Kyungsoo tak peduli akan ejekan orang karena Kyungsoo mencintai seorang 'asing' sebab Jongin adalah pangeran yang telah ia khayalkan di dunia kecilnya, dan Kyungsoo mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Apalagi Nenek Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkan bahwa Jonginlah yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Bagaimanapun, ia selalu dekat dengan Jongin sebab Kyungsoo selalu membawa lukisannya bersama; dan mereka dapat bercakap-cakap dengan asyik melalui iPad dan email.

.

.

.

Pesawat bergetar ketika mereka kena turbulensi dan muncullah tanda sabuk pengaman. Kyungsoo mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata. Pramugari menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dan ia meloncat kaget- mereka berdua kaget- dan mereka pun tertawa tegang. "Apakah aku bisa mengambilkan sesuatu untuk anda?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang dapat menerbangkan sejuta gadis

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita akan mendarat," katanya dan berlalu.

.

.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan berpikir, tiga puluh menit lagi Kyungsoo akan bertemu calon suaminya. Setelah tujuh belas tahun, akhirnya Kyungsoo akan benar-benar bertemu dengan lelaki tampan yang sering muncul di layar iPadnya. Dalam hidup Kyungsoo, hanya Jongin yang benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo jumpai seumur hidupnya. Kyungsoo mencintainya meski ia belum berjumpa dengannya. Ia adalah Jongin.

Mereka hanya terkait hubungan karena perjanjian kedua orang tua mereka.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar pesawat dan sinar matahari terasa hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo memanggil taksi untuk menemui Jongin-nya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu yang menuju gereja dan berdiri disitu. Waktu seolah-lah berhenti. Karpet merah menghiasi lantai dibawah kakinya. Kyungsoo berpikir, 'Tempat ini begitu indah.'. Kyungsoo berjalan ke depan gereja dan percakapan bisik-bisik di sekitarku terhenti. Keheningan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"J,Jongin? Hai Jongin, aku adalah malaikatmu, Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menyentuh peti mati tempat Jongin berbaring dan merasakan peti mati yang dingin di telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo menahan emosinya kuat-kuat agar tak meledak. "Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku menyayangimu dan sungguh merindukanmu" bisik Kyungsoo sepelan yang ia bisa. Kyungsoo menjangkau untuk menyentuh rambut dan wajahnya yang tak akan ia lupakan.

"Jongin, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Apakah kau ingat hari ulang tahunku? Pada hari itu Kau benar- benar membuatku begitu bahagia. Hahaha" suaraku serak dan kutelan kembali air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Aku telah menyimpan benda ini selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi aku ingin kau memilikinya sekarang"

Kyungsoo meletakkan dolar perak dibawah tangan Jongin yang dingin.

_'Tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku punya rasa kasih yang cukup untuk kita berdua'_

"Aku rasa ini merupakan perjumpaan dan perpisahan kita, Jongin. Tapi sebenarnya aku berharap dapat merasakan pelukanmu dan mendengarmu memanggilku malaikat secara langsung sekali saja"

Kyungsoo tahu waktu itu hatinya remuk redam. Saat itulah seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan bertanya, "Apakah kau Kyungsoo? Calon istri Jongin bukan?"

Kyungsoo menahan air mata dan menjawab "Betul."

Lelaki itu memeluk Kyungsoo dan berkata "Aku sungguh mengenalmu, meski aku belum pernah berjumpa denganmu. Jongin sering membicarakanmu dengan bangga. Ia membawa fotomu di dalam sakunya dan menyebutmu sebagai malaikat kecilnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menahan nafas di perutnya.

"Dan ini adalah surat yang kutemukan dibalik bantalnya, menempel erat dengan fotomu" Lelaki berkulit putih itu memberikan sebuah surat pada Kyungsoo. "Toilet berada di gedung belakang gereja ini"

.

.

_Do Kyungsoo, _

_Nama yang sangat indah, suaranya pun begitu walaupun aku hanya mendengarnya melalui headset._

_Hey Kyungsoo, hey._

_Biarkan aku memberi tahumu tentang sebuah permainan yang sedang kumainkan._

_Dimana aku menutup mataku dan semuanya lenyap._

_Aku mengapung-apung ke sebuah tempat yan istimewa_

_Melampaui tempat bintang dan bulan_

_Di tempat istimewa yang kulihat,_

_Hanya ada dua insan- Kau dan aku._

_Di tempat ini, semuanya benar_

_Tidak ada sesuatu tentang cinta, dan kita tidak pernah bertengkar_

_Di tempat ini, tak ada kesedihan_

_Tidak ada tangisan, rintihan, tidak satupun dari kesedihan._

_Tidak ada aturan untuk diikuti, _

_Tidak ada aturan untuk dilanggar._

_Tidak ada sesuatu yang disebut rindu karena kau ada disana_

_Tapi ini hanya permainan, disaat aku membuka mataku, semuanya putih. _

_Dan yang kulihat adalah, kau sedang menangis._

_Menangis didalam bilik toilet gereja setelah menyentuhku untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Apakah aku jahat?_

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan. Jujur saja,_

_Aku malas merangkai kata-kata untuk mengucapkan Aku mencintaimu._

_Bagiku itu cukup. _

_Tapi aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu saat ini._

_Aku benci karena tak bisa memelukmu lagi,_

_Aku benci membuatmu menangis sayang. Aku benci._

_Tersenyumlah._

_Jangan menangis!_

_Hey Kyungsoo, tersenyumlah._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dengan sepenuh hatiku dan dengan sangat amat._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo menangis deras. Ia tak tahu jika Jongin mengidap penyakit leukimia. Jongin tak pernah bercerita.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan emosinya lagi. Ia melihat terdapat dua buah foto yang menempel di surat itu. Kyungsoo melihatnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Di fotonya, Jongin menuliskan

_Do Kyungsoo. Malaikat dengan senyuman memuaskan (sumber semangat)_

Dan disaat Kyungsoo melihat foto yang kedua, Kyungsoo menemukan foto seorang lelaki tampan. Lelaki yang tadi menepuk punggungnya dan menyampaikan surat ini padanya.

_Oh Sehun. Sahabat sejati. Kuharap ia akan menjadi penjaga Kyungsoo kelak. Aku tak akan khawatir bila bersamanya Kyungsoo akan berdiri di altar mengucap janji suci_

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Jongin memikirkan dan merumuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik toilet tempatnya menangis lalu berlari mencari lelaki bernama Oh Sehun tersebut.

.

.

.

.

END

lagi-lagi bikin kaisoo yang hurt ckckck

kalo bikin sequel, castnya bakal jadi hunsoo

review yaa


End file.
